


Strong Enough (To Break)

by flickawhip



Series: Penelope Alvarez Imagines [2]
Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Penelope needs a little help...Fluffy fic for the imagines page.
Relationships: Penelope Alvarez/Reader
Series: Penelope Alvarez Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622500
Kudos: 14





	Strong Enough (To Break)

“Leave me alone… Just… Leave me alone.”

You have been quietly watching Penelope with her friend for weeks but the outburst is new. You look up from behind the bar, the same bar you’ve been serving behind for months, as Penelope comes closer, moving on instinct to pour the woman’s wine, sliding it to her with a wry smile. 

“On the house.”

She looks at you then and you can’t help hating the tears brimming in her eyes, moving to offer her a box of tissues, quiet and supportive. 

“Want to talk about it?”

“I… how do I even figure out what I’m feeling anymore…”

“Talk it out…”

She sighs, shaking her head. 

“I’ve never even…”

You smile then, moving from behind the bar to lean against it beside her. 

“Try it.”

She stares at you, then swallows, nodding and moving to kiss you, slow, tentative, warm and tender at the same time. You turn from the bar, looping arms around Penelope when she slips from the bar stool, slowly kissing back, drawing back slowly. 

“So…”

“Dammit …”

You laugh lightly, stealing a last kiss before heading back behind the bar, your voice lightly flirting. 

“Don’t panic… you don’t have to tell anyone.”

“No.”

Penelope shakes her head. 

“No, I owe… I can’t leave my kid wondering if….”

You laugh softly.

“You’re cute when you ramble like that… but she’ll be okay. Her mom’s a badass.”  
“You… really mean that?”

“Yeah. I mean it. Now, go find your kid, tell her… and maybe I’ll see you around sometime.”


End file.
